


[Podfic] I Got You Something

by sophinisba



Series: Femslash February 2018 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Gift Giving, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: rosecake's story read aloud: "Rey ends up roommates with Jaylah at Starfleet Academy. And she really, really likes her roommate."





	[Podfic] I Got You Something

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Got You Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709079) by [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/pseuds/rosecake). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/crossoversetc/I%20Got%20You%20Something.mp3) | **Size:** 4.3 MB | **Duration:** 7:16 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
